


Traditional Tuesday

by ShadowsTakesAll



Series: Seven Day Channenge  (February 2015) [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Mattex-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsTakesAll/pseuds/ShadowsTakesAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Era simple, pero era su tradición de los martes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional Tuesday –Mattex-  
> (Las fechas de la lectura del guión y rodaje de “El tiempo de los ángeles” ha sido alterada para la historia, siendo un martes cada una en lugar de miércoles y lunes)  
> Tercer capítulo de la semana de desafíos Mattex de: http://mattexfanficexchange.tumblr.com/ correspondiente a la primera semana de Febrero.  
> Día tres: Traditional Tuesday (Martes tradicional)
> 
> Tumblr: http://marquise-in-tardis.tumblr.com/post/110008507556/musical-sunday
> 
> -> No conozco a los actores personalmente (¡Ojala!) ni la vida privada más allá de los artículos en internet. Esto es una historia ficticia con el único fin de entretener, siendo los actores que aparecen simples personajes como en cualquier libro o película.

Traditional Tuesday –Mattex-  
(Las fechas de la lectura del guión y rodaje de “El tiempo de los ángeles” ha sido alterada para la historia, siendo un martes cada una en lugar de miércoles y lunes)

En esencia, el día era como otro día laborar cualquiera:  
Despertador, desayuno, aseo, ir al estudio de rodaje.  
Una vez dentro, el patrón del horario era básicamente el mismo todos los días:  
Vestuario, peluquería y maquillaje (con suerte con un buen café o té) detalles del guión, breve ensayo y a rodar.  
Pero desde que Matt y Alex se conocieron en la lectura del guión del primer capítulo de Doctor Who que iban a rodar, el primero en el que el Undécimo Doctor se encontraba con River Song, los martes adquirieron un significado especial para él. 

Sentados, en los respectivos remolques de maquillaje y peluquería, del rodaje en el que estaban (él en Londres, ella el Los Ángeles), ambos recordaron, con una sonrisa disimulada, el día en que empezaron aquella tradición:

[i]Rodaje de “El tiempo de los Ángeles”  
Alex estaba bebiendo un té junto a la mesa de catering, repasando mentalmente las líneas que tocaban para la escena de hoy, sin saber que un hombre alto se acercaba a ella mientras se ajustaba la pajarita.  
-Feliz martes –Susurró a su oído.  
Tragando el té con sorpresa, Alex se giró y sonrió al ver que era Matt.  
-Feliz martes a ti también, darling… aunque ¿Por qué feliz exactamente? –Preguntó curiosa, temiendo haberlo ofendido o algo por el estilo.  
Para su alivio, Matt sonrió.  
-Hoy es martes, hace una semana que nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? –Hablaba con ilusión, y las mejillas ligeramente encendidas hicieron que Alex sonriera. El pobre Matt se rascaba la nuca, desenado que la mujer no le tomara por un niño ridículo.  
Alex sintió como el pecho de se ablandaba. Nadie había tenido un detalle así con ella. Claro que había celebrado aniversarios de noviazgo, de bodas, de algunos acontecimientos de su hija… pero nadie había convertido el día en que la conoció en un día especial. Al menos no a la semana de que ocurriera.  
-Feliz martes a ti también, querido. –Le había respondido con una suave risa [/i]

Repasando el guión en la silla del plató, el director llamó a Matt para que fuera al escenario de la cabina de la TARDIS. Se acababa de levantar cuando el móvil que llevaba en el tweed vibró.

-Feliz Martes X  
Matt sonrío y devolvió el mensaje con un “Feliz Martes ;)-  
Era simple, pero era su tradición de los martes.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Podéis dejar un comentario y/o kudos, porque se agradece mucho.~


End file.
